User blog:XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx/Where were we?
Where were we...? ... You left something forgotten. It's time for you to finish. It opens with a black screen as faint and distorted music is heard. It becomes audible as piano keys being played. This little light of mine... I'm gonna let it shine... This little light of mine... I'm gonna let it shine... This little light of mine... I'm going to let it shine... Let it shine. LET-T iT-t SHINE-e LETTI_Tt-T IT-t-t-t- SHINeeeE_E-e-e... The music begins corrupted and ends briefly as something appears. A dark room that looks to be that of an insane asylum. Broken chains hanging from the walls, mold and rust litter the ground along with various other dark-colored liquids, and one single metal door with countless locks and chains keep it shut says at the end of the room. The screen suddenly glitches, revealing two extra rooms. Both are hallways that look ancient, dark and thick with ash, rust, and mold. Water pipes exposed, wires and cables hanging, and rows of cracked tiles on the floor. It cuts back to the asylum room. A single shape carved into the door. A square. The screen glitches again and lights up with the glow of flames, revealing huge metal frames that clamp and chomp, lined with rows of huge metal spikes, resembling a human's mouth and teeth. Inside of the jaws is flame after flame, revealing it to be an incinerator. Two pale red eyes glow from the incinerator, only to be followed by numerous others scattered through the flames. It cuts back to the asylum room. A word carved on the floor in front of it. Too dark to read. The screen suddenly glitches again, but more violent. It suddenly jump-cuts to an office. The office is dark but very large and resembles the FNATL 3 office. The room is very dark with a metal and plastic desk in front of the camera. On the desk is various crumbled-up paper balls, a laptop with a connected charger and headset, along with a dirty tablet-like device. Light shines at the end of the office from some sort of flashlight, revealing it. There are two doors on each side, being boarded up with old wooden planks. On the ceiling is a large vent opening with the covering hanging off. At the end of the room is one single open door that leads into a hallway. Near the end of the room are various parts, including a box of trash and a V2 tubby-bot endoskeleton. On the floor is a broken mask of an unknown animatronic, parts and a yellow broken V1 suit littered around. Suddenly, at the way of the office's hallway, a single green V1 tubby-bot eye is seen. It cuts back to the asylum room. The word now able to read. PIPSQUEAK. Suddenly, the asylum door shakes as a force from the other side begins to violently bang on it. Screams of various people are heard. LET US OUT! SOMEONE HELP! ANYONE OUT THERE?! WE'RE STUCK IN HERE! ... The screen goes dark and cuts back to the office. Suddenly, a hand snatches the tablet and looks on the camera, revealing a dirty piece of paper written in some sort of red and black liquid taped to the tablet's view. time to hide :))) The tablet shoots down, revealing an approaching silhouette. Dramatic music begins to play as the tablet shoots back up. The dirty message now dirty. GOT YOU :))) The tablet shoots back down. An orange tubby-bot charges at the camera. The tubby-bot is extremely withered, his suit tatters over a rusty endoskeleton and his antenna shattered and broken. He shrieks in a static-like voice. His face was cracked, his right eye popped and dangling from its socket. His jaw hung open as he raised his right arm back. The right arm having exposed endoskeleton on its forearm and wrist, with a cluster of wires over where it's hand would be. The tubby-bot rams the cluster of wires into the camera, letting off a wave of sparks at the camera. Before reeling his head back and biting down on the camera. The camera glitches violently, before turning black and dead. A red message in binary-like text appearing on the screen. Followed by 5 shapes below it. http://i.imgur.com/U1ZuRSw.jpg Category:Blog posts